Jealousy and Misunderstandings
by glo1196
Summary: The night hadn't turned out how she had wanted it too. Colin was a perfect gentleman and he had made it painfully obvious that he wanted her. Castle was making it obvious that she was the last person on earth he wanted to even spend time with. This is a Caskett story!
1. Chapter 1

**If reading "M" rated is not your thing turn back now! This takes place after Colin and Kate get back to the precinct after the British Ball. Colin's doesn't last long and this is totally Caskett. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

The night hadn't gone quite how she had wanted it to. The beautiful floor length black dress she wore, had been bought with Castle in mind. Seeing it while shopping she had imagined herself wearing it at a benefit or benefit function with him. The smile she had imagined on his face when he'd first set eyes on her had been priceless. She'd dreamed about the way his body would feel molded against hers as they danced. How he'd painstakingly remove it from her body, and make passionate love to her against the wall, not wanting to waste a precious second getting to her bed.

Instead, she had worn it to accompany Inspector Colin Hunt to an undercover op. at the British Ambassador's Ball. When she had entered the bullpen she had gotten a brief glimpse of the old Castle. He had looked at her like she was precious, something to be treasured. Her heart had nearly exploded, before she saw his eyes cloud over, and the new Castle with a blonde bimbo on each arm return. His eyes were cold, his voice no longer held any warmth, his smile forced and rigid while around her, and she didn't understand why.

She mentally chastised herself. This is why she didn't let people in. Why her walls had been so insurmountably high. She was flawed, tainted, no one would willingly stay with the real Kate. So she stopped letting them in. She gave them only what she could afford to lose, and nothing more. Tonight though, for an brief moment she had seen that look of love in his eyes and she craved it with every bit of her being, walls be damned.

Colin had been a perfect gentleman. He had held her close as they danced. Made small talk and complimented her, made her feel special, but it wasn't who she wanted.

After they had been escorted out of the British Consulate's Ball, they had returned, exhausted but excited to an almost deserted 12th precinct. They quickly got the paperwork needed to process the case completed and had officer Hastings deliver it to CSU for prints. Colin stood patiently by her desk.

"So Detective Beckett, can I interest a beautiful lady like yourself in a cocktail and an evening out on the town? You're already dressed, quite gorgeously I may add, it's a shame to waste it." He pulls her up out of her chair and pulls her up flush against him. He fondles a lose curl and places it behind her ear.

Neither of them notice a rather rumpled police consultant watching the proceeding between the slats of the break room blinds. His anger slowly boiling within him, as he watches this outsider touch her hair and bring her body against him.

"It's late Inspector and I have an early morning tomorrow." She can't meet his eyes, doesn't want him to see what she's barely able to hide anymore.

"Does this have to do with the charming Mr. Castle, detective?" He whispers close to her ear, sending chills though her body. He's handsome, smart and fun to be around, but he isn't, Castle.

"It's complicated." She answers as she steps away from him. "Have a good night?"

Colin cups her chin and angles her face towards him. He brushes his lips against her forehead, then softly across her lips. Before stepping back and reaches for his coat.

"He's a stupid man, Kate. If he doesn't see what he has, then he doesn't deserve you." He turns and starts towards the elevator.

"Castle's a good man, Colin. Don't judge him, it's me who doesn't deserve him. Good night Inspector see you tomorrow?"

The elevator door slide closed behind him, she drops into her chair and puts her face in her hands, hiding behind her hair. She sits there in the silence as she tries to compose herself.

In the break room, Castle seethes with anger and jealousy. For almost four years he has been there. Bringing her coffee, getting her lunch, bouncing theory, showing her how much he cares, and what does he get? Absolutely nothing. Mr. British agent shows up and he touches her, dances with her, plays with her hair, kisses her, all while in her precious precinct. How stupid he has been, to think he ever had a chance with her.

At that moment Beckett looks up and spots someone in the break room. She stands up and walks into the room, only to be met with a very rumpled, angry Castle. He had gone to the Old Haunt with the boys, and had thrown back quite a few. Then decided he would come here to make sure she got home ok. Or at least that is what he told himself.

"What are you doing here, Castle? You smell like a distillery, have you been drinking?" In the time she's known him she's never seen him drunk.

"What's it to you, detective. You're all dressed up in that sexy gown, having Inspector Gadget there ogle you and paw you like horny puppy. What I did all evening is not your concern."

He watches as his words hit their mark, and he sees the hurt in her eyes. She turns quickly away from him, trying not to show how much his words affect her.

"I'm sorry. I thought we were friends, partners, and that we made sure that the other was always ok. I'll leave you alone." She walks past him to the coffee maker to make her own coffee.

That's when Castle sees the dress from behind. The low cut of the back, the way it hugs her slender hips and shapely ass. A low growl escapes him as his anger flares again.

"Look Castle, you're in no shape to get yourself home. You definitely don't want Alexis to see you like this. Come back to my place, we'll get some coffee into you, and you can tell me what's been eating at you lately." She waits on him, convinced he's going to turn her down.

"It's your funeral detective, but you don't get to lecture me, if you don't like what you hear. I'm done being the nice guy." He picks up his coat and shoves his arms through the sleeves. Suddenly, she misses how not even a week ago he would hold her coat out for her and bring her coffee in the morning. Funny how suddenly such little things can mean so much.

"Come on Castle. It's been a long day." They walk to the car in silence. Castle doesn't even try to talk her into letting him drive. He sits still staring out the windows and brooding in silence the entire ride.

Once inside her apartment, she quickly heads to the coffee machine and gets it going.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm starving and going to reheat some Chinese. You want some?" She asks trying to get him to say anything at this point. His only response was to shrug his shoulders and grunt.

Castle spots notes from the case on the coffee table in Colin's handwriting along with two dessert plates? His anger boils again at the thought of the Inspector being here alone with her. Images of his hands mapping her body while Kate writhes under him fuel his anger.

She's about to tell him she's going to go change when she suddenly feels him as he comes up behind her. His warm breath cascading across her bare shoulders, he's so close. His large writers hands settle on the counter on either side of her. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, his closeness affecting her immediately.

She tries to steady her voice, but it come out breathy. "What do you want, Castle."

His voice is low and deep, nothing more than a growl, when he finally speaks.

"Did you dance with him, Beckett? Did you let "his" body brush up against yours. Did his hands roam the back of that sinful dress. I don't have to ask, if he kissed you? I got to see that with my own eyes at the precinct."

He steps further into her space. His chest now snugly against her back, his hips cradled against her ass, and his erection firmly between her cheeks. When he speaks again his lips touch the back of her neck, and her head drops forward as she tries to cool her bodies response.

"Castle," she moans before she can catch herself, and the sound of his name on her lips breaks him.

His teeth skim the column of her neck, as she throws her head back against his shoulder, exposing it to him. He bites the rim of her ear with just the right amount of pressure, before lathing it with his tongue. Kate's fingers claw around rim of the counter in a futile attempt to keep her knees from buckling, the pressure of his body against her, keeping her upright.

"For years I've been waiting for you to see me. Every man that walks in that damn precinct is good enough for the almighty Detective Beckett, but not me! I don't even get a second look. Demming, Dr. Motorcycle Boy, Sorenson, Inspector Collin, they can all get in your precious bed, but me I can't even hold the mighty detectives hand, unless it's a life or death situation."

He rocks his hips roughly against her. His hands land on her hips and push her against him, the alcohol fueling his need. She can feel his thick erection firmly against her ass, his long thick fingers splay across her stomach, swaying her against him. His thumbs barely brushing against the underside of her breasts causing her nipples to pebble against the soft fabric of the dress.

She grinds up against him shamelessly. God she wants him anyway she can get him. "Oh God Castle." She moans and then bites her bottom lip. "Fuck."

She's not ready for this, but her body's betraying her.

"If this had been 4 years ago, I would do exactly that, fuck you senseless, Detective." He growls as he tries to control himself. God what this woman does to him.

She turns in his arms and faces him, he grinds his erection right against where she needs it most. Her legs buckle for an instant, then she reaches for his face and hungrily kisses him. He taste like fine scotch and a slice of heaven to her.

"If you won't make love to me Castle, then have the decency to fuck the hell out of me tonight." She growls as she devours his lips and begins the process of unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands roam his bare chest, her teeth nip at his pebbled nipples and suck on his pulse points. She wants to run her tongue over every inch of his delicious body.

Her fingers dip under the waistband of his jeans, before she starts removing them.

He has her out of the dress before she knows what's happening. A dress like that can't have the unsightly lines of undergarments, so she stands gloriously naked in her kitchen as the dress pools around her feet.

"Your fucking gorgeous, Detective." He growls threw his teeth as he draws her pebbled nipple between his teeth and sucks hard. His other hand spreads her lips and dips in, brushing hard against her swollen clit. "Your soaked, Beckett. Inspector Collin get you hot and horny?"

He doesn't see it coming. The slap makes his head spin and his anger flare. "I didn't sleep with him, I'm not the one sleeping with every un-complicated Bimbo he comes across, when he said he loved me!"

She's totally naked, other than the five inch healed shoes on her feet in the middle of her kitchen when, his eyes meet hers and the stark realization of her words hits both of them.

**Follow me on Twitter glo1196 and follow my Castle Pinterest Board at glo11962 Click on my profile for more stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm floored! I've never written a fanfic that has gotten 43 reviews for just one chapter! Can I tell you guys I'm shocked! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I die if that happened again! Thank you all for the kind words! **

Fiery lust and thunderous anger flash in his eyes as he rubs his stinging cheek. Imprints of her fingers slowly fade where her hand had previously made impact. He knows she could have done more damage.

Bending quickly she tries to retrieve the dress from the floor, attempting to cover herself. Unbridled want course through Castle's body as he watches her golden brown curls caress the soft slopes of her shoulders, as she bends. He places his foot strategically on her dress and crowds her against the counter as she tries to straighten. His leg nudging between her thighs, pressing insistently against her making her breath shutter.

"Castle, please let me get my dress." Her voice, barely more than a soft whisper. Her body betrays her as her nipples brush and pebble against the softness of his shirt clad chest. She tries to compose herself against the torrential onslaught of feelings barreling through her.

"I'm sorry, this isn't the way I wanted You to find out. It's all wrong, it wasn't supposed to be like this," She places a hand on his chest trying to create distance between them. The heart she's guards so preciously lays shattered at his feet.

Castle laughs loudly, and to her it almost sounds sinister. "You're damn right it's wrong! You mean you didn't want me to find out, that you heard my profession of love, while you stood naked in your kitchen?"

"Or maybe you just didn't want me to know you had heard me and didn't feel the same way? Which is it detective? Or is there an even more diabolical reason?" He growls angrily at her between clenched teeth.

She tries to move away from him, but his large hands wrap around her wrists, restraining her from moving away.

"Fuck you, Castle." She hisses as she stares defiantly at his lust filled eyes.

"Oh, believe me, I had intended on doing just that, detective. I was finally going to fuck you right out of my system, just like Paula told me to do years ago. That was until you decided to plunge that knife into me again, and purposely give it a twist. You seemed pretty damn eager to get laid earlier, and as a gentleman I sure wasn't going to refuse and let the fine lady down."

She struggles against him, but he has a strong grip on her wrists.

"I think I may have you at a disadvantage, my dear detective, and I'm tired of getting slapped."

The sarcasm drips from his lips and chills her to the bone. The fact that he calls her "detective" not Beckett or Kate, shows how far detached from her he is. Tears well in her eyes. She would have never thought he would treat her like this.

"Which was it detective? Am I a fun plaything keeping you mildly entertained with my idiotic theories? Or just a pathetic excuse for a man, you didn't have the nerve to crush?"

She couldn't believe he thought she felt like that. Hadn't he paid any attention to her on the swings? Hadn't he noticed her walls falling, her small steps towards what they both wanted? Neither of those scenarios could be further from the truth.

"Castle, let me go. This isn't you, its the alcohol talking. You know that's not the truth."

"NOT THE TRUTH!" He yells so loud she's afraid the neighbors will hear. "I heard you tell a damn murder suspect that you remembered every second of your shooting! You told him! You didn't have the decency to tell me?" The painful resignation evident in his voice as he pulls away from her. She quickly picks up the dress, draping it modestly in front of her as tears careen down her cheeks unchecked.

"You're so wrong, Castle. You're dunk, and angry, you're not thinking straight. It's always been there. You know it has! I've never felt that way about you! Please promise me you won't leave, if I go put something on? Promise you'll still be here, when I get back?"

"Don't put on anything on my account, detective." His eyes roam greedily over her body, and a chill courses through her. "I'm getting a rare tantalizing glimpse at the mighty detective, who'll sleep with anyone but me."

This time she slaps him squarely across the face, as she drops the dress covering her to the floor. She looks him square in the eyes. Tears clearly streaming down her face.

"Well then, here's your chance, Castle. Your chance to finally make me just another one of your many conquests. Hasn't that been what you wanted all along?"

His eyes rake slowly over the smooth expanse of ivory skin, he's coveted for so long. He aches to touch the soft, tantalizing skin just within his grasp. She closes her eyes, relishing the feel of his warm body as she steps against him.

"If this is what you want, then here I am, Castle. If this is all I'm ever going to get of you, then do it. Let me have something to remember, all we've worked so hard to achieve. Go ahead, just get me out of your system," her voice quivers as the tears continue to fall unbidden, she bites her bottom lip.

He bends over, picks up the dress and shoves it in her direction. "Get some clothes on." She looks so broken, he can't continue to do this to either of them. Turning away from her, he paces the width of her living room, as she enters her bedroom. Stopping himself from wearing a hole in her floor, he stands in front of the sofa as she approaches him.

She returns minutes later in yoga pants and a camisole top, proving to him that she could make even the simplest of clothes look spectacular. The lingering smell of cherry reminds him of their first year together as she stands before him nervously. Her hand nervously fidget, as she tries to control the torrent of feelings overwhelming her.

"You're so wrong, Castle. It's all my fault, all of it, but you're wrong. I don't keep you around for entertainment, and you're not a pathetic excuse for a man. I keep you around..."

Kate takes a deep breath. She looks into the depths if his eyes, hoping she can convey everything she feels so deeply.

"I keep you around because, I love you. Because you have brought fun, happiness and yes, even magic back into my life. I don't want a life without you in it. I wasn't ready, Castle. I was, I am, broken. Your word are what made me fight to live. Your words are what gave me hope, that I could be everything you deserved. I'm in counseling, I'm trying, for you. I wanted to be better for you!"

Castle stares at her speechless. His breath is caught deep in his chest, his heart hammers wildly against his ribs, the world has stopped spinning on its axis as far as he's concerned. Her voice is full of love, sorrow, and determination and the one word that reverberates in his ears is "Love."

"I don't even remember when it happened. It feels like it's always been there. There have been so many times, so many close calls. In the freezer, I almost told you I loved you. I almost slept with your in L.A. I kissed you Castle! You know I kissed you back. I've relived that kiss so many times, Castle."

" Please say something."

His eyes never leave hers, as he leans in and kisses her hard. His tongue sweeping along the length of hers as he catches her lower lip with his teeth. Uncontiously steeping backwards she's traps herself between the wall behind her and his body tightly molded against her In front of her. In that minute there is no where else she'd rather be.

**Follow me on Twitter glo1196 and on Pinterest glo11962! Thank you for taking time out to read! I'm looking at colleges this weekend with my twin daughters and won't be able to update any of my stories til Monday night! Thank you for reading and making this old lady excited to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This ****chapter is all smut and more smut. If you don't like it please exit now. Only one more chapter left after this one. Please let me know if you're enjoying the ride:) I want to thank everyone who has helped and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me!**

His teeth clash against hers as he devours her mouth. Their tongues duel for dominance, as his hands run roughly through her hair and fist it aggressively, angling her exactly where he wants her. His mouth trails down the slender slope of her neck to the hollow space at the crook of her neck where he sucks hard, not caring if he marks her. Her pulse is so rapid he can feel it dance against his lips. When his teeth scrape the sensitive skin on her collar bone, she growls sinfully filthy words against his skin. To Castle it's some of the sexiest sounds he's ever heard.

Beckett pulls him back up to her lips. Wanting to taste him again Want his tongue caressing hers. Their gasps and moans mingle as their hands explore and increase the sexual tension.

"Fuck, Castle, I want you." She means to tell him she loves him but all thought is wiped away when his lips return to her neck and his hands skim dangerously against her her sensitive nipples.

His fingers instinctively tighten around her hips grinding her against him. She threads her fingers through his soft hair, as she opens her mouth against his, tracing her tongue over his lips, feeling the sharp hitch in his breath as he tries to control himself.

His touch is possessive, as if he was claiming her. An uncontrollable shiver courses through her as his hand fall to her jean clad thigh, tracing a slow torturous line upwards. She hooks her leg around his hip, and he holds it there as he grinds against her. Drawing in a strangled breath, she moans his name.

Her heart pounds wildly in her ears, her skin burns with desire, every inch of her consumed by this desperate fiery arousal. Kate nuzzles into the crook of his neck, her tongue darting out to taste the salty tang of his sweat. Now it was his turn to shudder as her lips and teeth trail down the slope of his neck.

Nimble fingers start work on the buttons of his burgundy shirt as her mouth devours ever inch of newly exposed skin. He savors the sensation as her hands slide their way up his chest and across his broad shoulders ridding him of his shirt. Her fingers trail across his chest leaving a trail of raised skin behind them.

"Fuck, Kate we've got to stop." He growls at her even as his fingers search for the hem of her camisole, ridding her of it quickly.

"No, No Castle." She begs as her hands travel down her body and he watches her shimmy awkwardly out of her leggings, drawing her skimpy lace underwear with them. With her leggings now puddled at his feet Castle looses all sense of decency and hungrily feasts on her body.

Teasing her breasts mercilessly, Castle devours the pebbled nipple, rolling the other nipple between his nimble fingers. She's already coiled tight before his lips drew her nipple into his mouth, now she is totally out of control. His hands slips down her body cupping her hot center. He slides his fingers between her folds.

"So wet," he growls against her neck, "Mine Kate, mine." Shamelessly she grinds herself against his hand, looking for release.

He bites down on her nipple as raw filthy things slip last her lips between heavy breathes. Then he slides two fingers through her warmth and deep inside of her. He hears her breath catch and body tense. His fingers barely teasing, barely moving inside her. He wants to see her writhe over him in pleasure. He wants her wild and uncontrollable, and he's not disappointed.

Her body undulates wildly as she rides his long, thick fingers. Every part of her body desperately seeking out her release, hot coils of heat pool between her legs. She wants him in her, has wanted the feeling of being filled by him, for so long.

The blinding heat shatters her unexpectedly, and she trembles as her walls squeeze his finger within her and the wetness between her legs covers his hand.

His body aches painfully for her. So many years of wanting, of explicit dreams and painful let downs are about to be wiped clean. His body is buzzing with unreleased energy.

"Please, Castle." She whimpers the warm breath against his ear. "I need you."

"Impatient, my dear Detective?" he growls as his lips trail up the slender column of her neck. He has her panting and practically climbing the walls as he skims his lips and teeth along the soft surfaces of her body. She lunges hungrily for his fingers desperate to tease him, she slowly draws one between her lips and licks it clean. His eyes turn dark and dangerous.

Her tongue laps her juices from the rest if his fingers appreciatively, as she thrusts her hips against his ever-present arousal. His erection glides roughly over her wet center, making her whimper uncontrollably above him as he rubs against her sensitive nub.

"You like that, don't you?" His voice drips with unbridled desire, his eyes dark turbulent swirls of emotion.

Kate smiles down at him mischievously and without warning sheaths herself upon him, essentially wiping the smug smirk from his face. His fingers tighten roughly around her hips keeping her from grinding against him as he tries not to embarrass himself.

"That's one way to shut you up, Castle." She hisses as her body adjusts to him nestled tightly inside her. He shoots her an incredulous look, which she precedes to wipe off his face when she slowly grinds herself against him again. She watches as his eyes roll back into his head before he closes them. She arches against the delicious pulsing pressure of him deep inside her.

She lifts her body, and her breasts dance enticingly before him. He aches to reach out and taste one when she slithers down him again, drawing an animalistic growl from him. Her body dances a primal dance of seduction over him, he fills every inch of her. Her body responds against him. Castle's lips devour any part of her he can reach. His hands claim her breasts roughly. His tongue duels hers as the tension increases deep between their legs. He reaches down and slips his fingers between her folds, finds the bundle of nerves and pinches it between his thumb and forefinger. Her body starts to tremble uncontrollably as the intense pleasure builds. They're instantly lost in an intense moment of primal need both desperate for their release.

Beckett stills and her back arches as he holds her quivering body tightly against him. Every nerve ending in her body alights with intense pleasure. His names slips past her parted lips. His body tenses and his eyes bore into her. His fingers grip her back as he pounds into her twice before exploding. Her muscles milk him, prolonging his pleasure. Collapsing into each other's arms in a sweaty heap of limbs they try to catch their breaths and calm their pounding hearts.

F**ollow me on Twitter glo1196 and Pinterest at glo11962**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. I'd appreciate it if you left me a review or even to tell me how excited you are about having Castle this Monday! Have a great weekend and thank you for reading!**

It's been many years since she's woken up in the morning with a warm, sexy man still sharing her bed. With Josh it seemed like one of them would inevitably be called out in the middle of the night. When they did spend the entire night together, one of them would usually end up on the sofa due to insomnia or night terrors. Either way she never felt the need to share her space with someone past the act of sex. Today, she had woken up ensconced in the safety and warmth of strong loving arms. Not since she had been a small child and her father had chased away the monsters under her bed had that happened.

She felt the instant his breathing changed and his arms tightened around her. His warm wet breath caresses the tender slope of her neck as his hips cant forward, reminding her of the delicious ache between her legs caused by literally hours of love making. His large fingers trace the gentle slope of her side from her shoulder blade to her hip and back, sending shivers tingling down the length of her spine.

"Good morning Mr. Castle." She purrs as she arches her back and grinds herself deliciously against the naked warm skin behind her. The low growl escaping from deep in his throat sends chills coursing through her body.

"Good morning Detective Beckett." The warm buttery sound of his sleep laden voice sends pulsating warmth careening through her body. His large legs tangle with hers, his thigh nudges her legs open and she shamelessly grinds herself against it in an attempt to relieve the already building pressure. One of his hands wraps quickly under her body and kneads a tender breast. The other hand is splayed wide across her lower stomach softly caressing the soft bare skin between her legs. Teasing her with feather light touches and pointed pressure just where she hungers for it most.

She feels the the moment he slides himself between her thighs and the hot wetness there. The strong muscles of his chest molding warmly against her back. Making love with Castle has an entire different level of intimacy that she can't quite put her finger on, but is already addicted to.

"God Castle, what are you doing to me?" She moans as her body melts into him. Round five well on its way.

"I want you, Kate. It's not enough, I'll never have enough, you're the life that courses through my veins." His words as always leave her speechless, filling every crevice in her broken heart.

His fingers slide between her folds quickly caressing the over sensitized nub. A shiver runs through her as his teeth scape across the tendons at the back of her neck. Kate's hips buck involuntarily, her body no longer under her control. He plays her like he's known her body for eternity. She gasps and moans as his fingers dance deliciously at the apex of her legs, bring her closer and closer. Prolonging the multitude of sensations coursing through her, she shivers and moans until he lets her shatter brilliantly around him.

Recovering quickly she scrambles onto her knees, seductively beckoning to him over her shoulder. For an instant he takes in the truly gorgeous sight before him. The pink hued skin, flush from her orgasm, the sex tossed hair and kiss swollen lips is an image of her forever seared in his thoughts.

He climbs up behind her and slides himself into her in one quick penetrating thrust. She gasps and moans his name in a stark plea for pleasure as he fills her.

Thrusting into her with slow deliberate strokes, Kate arches up against his chest, her back to his chest. At this angle his strokes deepen and have her quickly gasping for breath, moaning his name. Swinging her hair onto one shoulder she offers him access to the sleek curve of her neck. He runs his teeth down the slope of her neck finally sinking his teeth in the warm hallow of her neck, laving it with his tongue. He growls something into her ear. Then watches intently as her hand slithers down her body. She slowly glides her agile fingers between her soaked swollen lips. His hands fondle her breasts squeezing and pinching her sensitive nipples. Craving him she bucks into him frantically as they rapidly approach their mutual orgasms, the sound of their bodies joining fueling them further.

Her back arches like a drawn archer's bow, and her head swings back onto his left shoulder. One hand snakes behind his head and she lowers his lips to hers feasting generously on his warm kiss swollen lips. Her body burns with unquenchable desire for him. Every touch, every kiss, every smoldering look sends her body spinning out of control.

He's been watching her through the huge mirrors in his bathroom. Mesmerized as she expertly touches herself, he watches her respond to his touch. Following his line of vision she smiles when she sees what has him so enthralled.

"Like watching me, Castle?" Her voice low and full of want. "Do you know how often I'd touched myself and think of you? Been doing it for so long, wanting you for so damn long."

She locks eyes with him for a second and the dark, raw hunger and passion she sees there pushes her over the edge.

Her body shimmers with the thin sheen of sweat covering her as he continues to thrust deeply into her. His body's about to explode into a million pin pricks of ecstasy. He loses his rhythm, his groans become littered with her name, words of love, and an occasional plea to god. A raw primal need courses through his body and instinct takes over until she teasingly tightens her muscles around him.

"I wanted you that first day. That was the first time." She whispers.

His orgasm barrels through him with incredible force, every muscle contracts and he collapses against her dragging them both forward onto the bed. The weight of his body warm and heavy against her back as he tries to catch his breath.

"You wanted me that first day huh? Was it my alert mind? My rapier wit? Or my boyishly good looks, detective?" He teases when he's finally able to catch his breath.

"More like your deliciously cute butt, and that bad boy scruff you sprouted off and on that first year. I hated that you were so irresponsible and so irresistible, but it was all lust. You were an ass back then, Castle."

"Ass or not, I have you now and I'm not ever going to let go, Kate."

"Come on Writer-man," she winks and teases him. "Let's shower, and get something to eat. We need to get back to reality here."

His face drops as he watches her. He doesn't follow her into the bathroom, but sits quietly on the corner of the bed. She comes out looking for him.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asks, obviously a little concerned he didn't follow her like a giddy school boy into the shower. "Hey, what's wrong?" the look on his face concerns her.

"Kate this is real for me. I don't want to forget what has happened between us. I don't want to go back to where we were before. That reality sucked. This is real for me, Kate." His head drops against his chest as he avoids looking at her.

"Richard Castle, I've made many mistakes in my life. But you're certainly not one of them. I'm not running, hiding or avoiding. I am in this." She leans over and gently presses a kiss to his lips. Her fingers card through his hair as she pulls back and gets lost in his eyes.

"So please, let's start the first of many more days together by saving some water, and showering with me?" Kate straightens up and starts walking towards the bathroom. "I promise to get you nice and clean." She says as she raises her eyebrows and gives him a wink.

She's gifted with such a gorgeous smile from him as he races to catch up to her and pulls her into an a warm embrace. He kisses the crown of her head tenderly, then litters her face with kisses.

"I've never wanted for anything like I've wanted and yearned for you, Kate." His voice is full of warmth and love for her. " I've never felt anything like this before."

"Me either, and I don't want it to stop." She wraps her fingers around his and she pulls him into the bathroom with her. Neither can think of a better way to start this day and every other day from now on.

**Please follow me on Twitter glo1196 and on Pinterest at glo1196290 Please stop by my other fanfics if you have a chance.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
